Yagura Karatachi
|Zdjęcie=Yagura.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=枸橘やぐら |Rōmaji=Karatachi Yagura |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Miyu Irino |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 185''Boruto'' odcinek 26 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=3 Kwietnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=143 cm |Waga część 2=38,8 kg |Ranga część 2=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Isobu |Zajęcie=Mizukage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Wody, |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Klan=Rodzina Karatachi~~Tylko Anime |Rodzina=Kagura Karatachi~Wnuk |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=458 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=200 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Sasuke: Księga świtu~wspomniany |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} był jinchūriki Trójogoniastego i Kirigakure. Yagura jest w szczególności pamiętany za krwawy i despotyczny okres panowania, który przyczynił się do otrzymania przez Kirigakure słynnego przydomku "Wioski Krwawej Mgły". Przeszłość Jako dziecko, Yagura brał udział w barbarzyńskim rytuale swojej wioski, w którym uczniowie Akademii byli zmuszani do zabijania siebie nawzajem, aby móc ją ukończyć. Po tym jak Trójogoniasty odrodził się po byciu "zabitym" w Rin Noharze, ogoniasta bestia została zapieczętowana w młodym Yagurze, który nauczył się kontrolować jej moce w nadchodzących latach. Jako jinchūriki, stał się znany jako trzecia osoba, która uzyskała pełną kontrolę nad swoją bestią. Yagura, będąc w tamtych czasach najsilniejszym shinobi w swojej wiosce, został wybrany na Czwartego Mizukage. W czasach jego panowania, był znany z braku posiadania tolerancji dla jakichkolwiek form zdrady przeciwko wiosce, przez co stała się ona znana jako . W tamtym okresie czasu, zamaskowany mężczyzna uważający się za "Madarę Uchiha", przejął kontrolę nad Yagurą i tym samym efektywnie zdobywając kontrolę nad całą wioską. Po tym jak Kisame Hoshigaki zabił Fuguki Suikazana za przekazywanie informacji wywiadowczych innym wioskom, Yagura rozkazał Kisame zabić zdrajcę, zanim "Madara" ujawnił, że to on manipuluje Mizukage. W anime, kiedy dwóch członków Akatsuki przeniknęło do Kraju Wody, Yagura dołączył do tropicieli ninja, aby ich schwytać. Podczas, gdy jego jednostka została zabita przez parę przybyłych, Yagura szybko w swoją drugą wersję bestii i pokonał Jūzō Biwę. Zanim zdołał zakończyć pojedynek, Itachi Uchiha był w stanie sparaliżować Yagurę za pomocą Amaterasu, pozwalając tym samym na swoją ucieczkę. W pewnym okresie, Yagura zabił także dziadka Iwabee Yuino. Jego tyrańskie rządy doprowadziły wielu w Kiri do przekonań, że został zmanipulowany oraz innych mieszkańców wioski do chęci wykonania na nim egzekucji. Genjutsu było w stanie posłać Yagurę, który maczał swoje ręce w wielu przestępstwach, takich jak wyzyskiwanie pieniędzy od słabszych, do grobu, po tym jak Byakugan Ao je rozproszył. W anime, Kirigakure nadal opłakiwało Yagurę na krótko przed rozpoczęciem egzaminów na chūnina. Wygląd Yagura ma rozczochrane, siwe (brązowe w anime) włosy, różowe źrenice oraz ranę, która przypomina bliznę, biegnącą od lewego oka przez cały policzek w dół. Nosi czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, na której ma przymocowany symbol Kirigakure. Ponadto pod bezrękawnikiem ma koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, wykonaną z siatki. Na szyi nosi zielone poncho wraz z turkusową szarfą, przewiązaną wokół bioder i zielonym fartuchem, okrywającym spodnie. Na nogach ma wysokie, brązowe buty. Yagura posiada także unikalną broń, przypominającą tyczkę z nierównomiernej wielkości haczykami na obu końcach i z przymocowanym do niej kwiatem. Umiejętności Niewiele wiadomo o jego umiejętnościach, jednak ze względu na wysoką pozycję, którą obejmował w wiosce możemy przypuszczać, że był on potężnym shinobi. W walce Yagura stosował unikalną broń, dzięki której potrafił wykonać Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Transformacja Jinchūriki Jako Jinchūriki Yagura otrzymuje od Trójogoniastego znaczną ilość czakry. Podnosi się także poziom jego wytrzymałości. Jest on jedną z niewielu osób, wymienionych przez Danzō Shimurę, które były w stanie w pełni kontrolować swoje ogoniaste bestie. Czwarty Mizukage potrafi również częściowo zamienić się w Trojogoniastego, co mogliśmy zauważy po jego zmartwychwstaniu, gdy pokazał jeden z ogonów swojej bestii. Ponadto, gdy został unieruchomiony przez klona Killera B Yagura mógł osiągnąć drugi poziom kontroli nad Trójogoniastym. W tej formie był w stanie wykonać Coral Palm, technikę, która sprawia, że ciało przeciwnika porasta koralowiec. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|180px|Ożywiony Yagura wraz z innymi ożywionymi jinchūriki W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Yagura zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, przed byciem zmobilizowaną wraz z innymi zmarłymi jinchūriki. Gdy nadchodzi drugi dzień, zostaje odkryte, że Tobi zamienił ożywionych jinchūriki we własne indywidualne Sześć Ścieżek Paina, z których każdy ma Rinnegan i Sharingan umieszczone w lewym i prawym oku. Każdy z jinchūriki ma również poszczególne ogoniaste bestie ponownie zapieczętowane w nich i odbiornik chakry wbudowany w ich ciało. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|right|180px|Yagura wyrusza z Tobim jako jedna z Sześciu Ścieżek Paina Yagura jest później widziany podróżując z Tobim, w pogoni za Naruto i Killer B. Natrafiając na swoje cele, ożywieni jinchūriki zostają wysłani na pole bitwy. Po tym jak wróg unika ataku Rōshiego, Yagura używa Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Wodnego Lustra, by przeciwstawić się atakom, odpychając ich na chwilę. Jednakże, gdy początkowe ataki zawodzą, on jak i pozostali wyzwalają moc poszczególnej ogoniastej bestii przez materializację pierwszego z ogonów. Niesprawny w wyniku dewastacyjnego ataku Ośmioogoniastego, po transformacji B, Yagura zostaje następnie ograniczony przez jego technikę pieczętowana. Jednakowoż, przed zakończeniem techniki udaje mu się uciec przez adaptację formy Wersji 2, po czym następnie usiłuje zaatakować Naruto z tyłu używając swojej techniki Dłoni Koralu. thumb|180px|left|Yagura i pozostali jinchūriki zmieniają się Przegrupowując się z pozostałymi ożywionymi jinchūriki, po interwencji Kakashiego Hatake i Mighta Guya, Yagura naciera w kierunku Naruto. Zbierając grupę ponownie, on z resztą jinchūriki przygotowują do konfrontacji z dwoma jōninami Konohagakure, gdy poprzedni atak Hana zostaje udaremniony przez Kakashiego. Gdy Son Gokū zostaje ponownie zapieczętowany w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Yagura zostaje zmuszony do wejścia w swoją pełną wersję Trójogoniastego, gdy Tobi przygotowuje się do pójścia na całość. Uwalniając Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii wraz z pozostałymi, jinchūriki uciekają się do bezpośredniego ataku, gdy ich ataki zostają odbite przez Naruto, tylko by zostać odepchniętym, gdy ten ostatni przyjmuje Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. W wynikłym chaosie, Yagura unika gwałtownego uderzenia ze spadającym Siedmioogoniastym przez toczenie się jak piłka, zanim spróbował zaatakować Dziewięcioogoniastego. Jednakże zostaje zatrzymany przez chwyt Ośmioogoniastego, a po uwolnieniu wrogie bestie przegrupowują się i przygotowują wspólną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, wypuszczając ją w kierunku przeciwników tylko, by została przekierowana przez tą od przeciwnika. thumb|180px|right|Yagura, wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki i ogoniastymi bestiami spotykają Naruto. Usiłując usunąć odbiorniki czakry w wynikłym wybuchu, Naruto wchodzi do wspólnej świadomości ogoniastych bestii, gdzie Yagura gratuluje i dziękuje mu w imieniu innych. Zszokowany przez płaczliwą reakcję Naruto, wierząc że Yagura był dzieckiem młodszym od niego i nie poznał świata przed śmiercią, desperacko próbuje poprawić Naruto i odzyskać jego uwagę. Po osiągnięciu tego, przedstawia siebie wraz z swoją ogoniastą bestią, Isobu. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje 180px|thumb|left|Wzywanie dusz zmarłych Kage. Podobnie jak innych Kage jego dusza została wezwana przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki do pomocy w walce z Kaguyą. Ciekawostki *Słowo "Yagura" (櫓 lub 楼) oznacza "wieżę" lub "basztę". Może również odnosić się do grobowców w średnich wiekach. Źródła es:Yagura Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Kage